


Perfect

by Ladyxael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyxael/pseuds/Ladyxael





	Perfect

Sometimes I think about people  
Who put me up  
On Impossible Pedestals  
“Oh she’s too smart to do that”  
“Oh she’s an intelligent girl”  
“Oh she makes good choices”  
And every time  
I die a little  
Because  
You poor sods have  
No  
Fucking  
Idea  
How insanely twisted I am  
How my grin turns a little manic  
And my laughter a touch rabid  
When my blade is new  
And sharp  
And I know I can bring about  
twice  
the  
blood  
With half the strength  
And I Swipe away  
The Red Droplets  
so they stain my knuckles  
Because I need the sting  
The release  
The pretty bloodstains  
And you’d never know  
Would you?  
You poor fucking folks  
“Oh she’s such a sweet girl”  
Yes! why, yes I am!  
Would you like me to show you  
A  
Guided  
Tour  
Of the thoughts that drip though  
My mind  
Of the emotions that rip through  
My soul  
Would you like to see  
The white lines  
Covering my canvas  
Until I cover them with new ones  
Nah, not coke lines  
Just bloodlines  
Faded to white  
Because  
Nothing stays forever  
But  
scars  
Will always be there  
And  
my Lovely Dark Twisted Psyche  
Won’t stop  
No matter how much it feels like failure  
Like letting them down  
Even though they’ll never know  
It’s easier to play  
The (near) Perfect Girl  
Or attempt to anyway  
Than to admit to them  
That they were wrong  
It’s just  
So  
Much  
Easier.


End file.
